Last Moment
by dacbc77
Summary: OS Michael profite de son dernier moment avant de...


_**Last Moment**_

**Storm-Lifehouse**

**.com/watch?v=QujJlmGxges**

Je te regarde quitter la chambre, alors que je reste sous ce drap. Je sais que dans quelques minutes tu seras de nouveau là, près de moi. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que tu l'es, les deux plus belles années de ma vie. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux, chaque seconde passée près de toi me remplissait de bonheur. J'ai vécu les beaux moments de ma vie avec toi, mais je vais bientôt devoir te quitter.

Il y a quelques mois de cela, nous avons appris que j'allais être arraché violemment à toi. Nous avons essayé de nous battre, mais ils nous l'avaient dis, c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Maintenant j'en suis sûr. Plus le temps passe, plus je m'éloigne de toi, pourtant j'aurais préféré resté. Malgré tout, je sais que tu ne seras pas seule après mon départ. J'ai fait promettre à Lincoln de veiller sur toi, après tout il me doit bien ça, et il y a LJ aussi, je sais que vous vous entendez bien tout les deux, c'est normal après se que vous avez vécu ensemble. J'aurais préféré que tu n'es pas à subir tout ça, surtout les derniers mois, qui ont été très difficiles pour nous deux. Plus le temps passait, plus nous savions que mon départ approchait.

Heureusement, il y a maintenant 5 mois tu m'as annoncé la plus belle des nouvelles. J'allais être père. J'en ai pleuré de joie, j'étais tellement heureux. Mon souhait le plus cher était celui-là, te laisser une partie de moi pour que tout les deux vous puissiez affronter la vie. Quand tu m'as dit que ça allait être un petit garçon et que tu allais l'appeler comme moi, Michael Junior. Ma joie et ma peine n'ont fait que grandir. D'un côté j'étais heureux de savoir que ce petit homme veillerait sur toi et je savais que tu ferais une excellente mère, mais d'autre part, je savais que jamais je ne le verrait grandir.

Tu reviens à côté de moi, je te vois traverser cette pièce blanche, tu sembles être un ange, mon ange. Tu me souris et t'assoit près de moi, près de ce lit, que je n'ai pas quitté depuis près d'un mois. Ma fin est proche je le sais, je le sens, mais tout se que je veux c'est t'avoir près de moi pour mes derniers instants sur Terre. Les médecins ne pensaient pas que je résisterais si longtemps quand ils m'ont annoncé que j'avais une tumeur inopérable au cerveau, mais c'est grâce à toi, à vous deux, si j'ai résisté si longtemps. Je voulais pouvoir toucher ton ventre rond, et c'est se que je suis en train de faire. Ta main vient caresser la mienne tandis que nos regards se noient.

M- Sara..

Ma voix est faible, tu t'approches lentement de moi. Je le sens c'est le moment, je vais bientôt te quitter, d'ici quelques minutes, mais avant je veut te parler, encore.

M- Je…..je veut que…..tu saches…combien je t'aime Sara.

Tes yeux s'humidifient et mes larmes viennent couler sur l'oreiller. Tu caresses tendrement mon visage avant de t'en approcher.

S- Je le sais mon amour, je le sais. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Tes larmes viennent frapper mes joues. Ma main se lève faiblement vers tes cheveux, je tente de te sourire, mais sans succès.

M- Prends soin….de vous deux…mon ange.

S- Je le ferait Michael, il saura quel homme extraordinaire tu étais.

Nous pleurons de plus belle. Je sens que mon esprit s'éloigne de cet endroit, de toi. Tu dois le voir dans mes yeux puisque tu viens sceller nos lèvres une dernière fois. Ton front reste collé au mien. Tu es tellement belle mon ange. C'est avec cette image que mon âme s'envole peu à peu. Je tente d'articuler une dernière phrase, mais mon corps n'obéit pas. Ma main est retombée sur ce lit froid. Cette froideur me gagne et la chaleur de tes caresses n'y change rien. Je plonge une dernière fois dans tes yeux. J'entend à peine ta voix qui murmure des «je t'aime», à travers ton flot de larmes. Ça y est je suis parti, je m'envole avec mon ange à mes côtés, de là-haut je veillerais sur vous. Je vous aime.

Com des filles:

Tinkerbel:

j'avais compris qu'il serait triste mais là comment tu peux nous mettre ça?dit tu es sûre que tu bosses pas déjà à la Fox c'est super comme tout ce que tu écrits mais tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps, tu sais que je veux Pas et là je me demande si tu ne serais pas tu sais, je me suis dit, elle va pas faire ça surtout en ce moment avec sa fic et bah je me suis trompée (comme quoi je n'ais pas toujours raison, juliescofield va comprendre ). Tu as osé, comment tu peux faire ça aux coeurs de tes fans

Micko:

Je suis censé faire quoi après avoir lu ça ? Moi qui avait besoin de réconfort ce soir... la première chose que je lis pour me remonter le moral c'est ton Os ! Imagine un peu ! C'est trop triste. Mais tellement beau. Tu fais ressortir de ce Os un telle tristesse, et à la fois un amour si fort.

Et tout ça est souligné par cette triste musique. Ce qui m'a le plus attristé, c'est le fait que jamais Michael ne pourra voir son ne pourra jamais partager ce bonheur d'être parent avec Sara, malgré tous ses efforts pour resté vivant le plus longtemps possible. Les adieux étaient très bien écrits. Je ne peux que dire BRAVO devant ce superbe Os Dacbc !

Miliibnb:

c'était magnifique... probablement un des OS les plus beaux et les plus triste que j'ai lu... la preuve pour le première fois des larmes ont glissées jusque sur mon clavier d'ordi. je crois que ce genre de mort est tellement beau parce que tu as le temps de dire au revoir à la personne que tu aimes mais à la fois très triste et très dure alors que tu sais que ce moment va arriver... tout comme micko, le plus dure est encore de penser que mike ne verra pas son fils grandir... je m'en remet pas... et j'ai la musique qui continue dans mes oreilles... je vois que dale j'ai trop de larmes dans les yeux et sur les joues... bordel je fais pitié! c'est définitivement l'OS qui m'a fait le plus chialer!

Savannah-Scofield:

Non, je ne veux pas laisser de com' ...Puisque je te dis que je ne le ferai pas!

...Et puis, je ne te dirai pas que c'était super bien écrit!

...Non! Je refuse! ...Et je ne te dirai pas non plus que c'est l'heure du goûter mais que t'as quand même réussi à me coupé l'appétit... à moi, quoi! ...C'est bon, ça suffit, laissez moi tranquille, jsuis en deuil! Euh non, c'est pas vrai, j'ai quand même réussi à avaler deux biscuits à la vanille... mais quand même, tu te rends compte que t'as fait deux veuves en un OS?

Fanancic:

Je suis d'accord avec toi cet Os est tellement triste... J'ai les larmes qui coulent abondamment sur mes joues sans pouvoir les arrêter... C'est tellement triste et tellement beau aussi... Tu as un énorme talent et cet OS est tr-s beau... mais j'arrive toujours pas à stopper mes larmes... En plus la musique continue à tourner en boucle ça arrange rien... Bravo encore pour ton immense talent!

Juliescofield:

tu as tout dis !waouw même si c'est triste je trouve sa magnifiquement bien écrit !tinkerbel j'ai comprit y'a que moi qu'est toujours raison vivement un prochain !a qui le tour?mili?dacbc?


End file.
